Remembrance
by moonjat54
Summary: In 1960, Mick has once again fought with Coraline. Josef believes he can cheer his friend up and arranges a meeting with a lovely lady. In the present Mick tries to explain this to Beth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am still caught in this world though and no escape is foreseen.**

**A/N For those of you who have read my one shot Girl Talk, you have met Kira Starling and had a glimpse of her history with Mick and Josef. While working on my new idea to follow Mardi Gras, I ran across my first note book. This scene caught my eye and I started to flesh it out. It is 1960 and Beth hasn't been born yet, so the only one Mick is cheating on is Coraline and that is completely intentional. This is my view of Mick as a newbie vamp.**

Remembrance

2007

Mick settled himself on the couch, glass of blood in hand and stared into the flames of his crystal fireplace. Beth had asked how he had first met Kira. He had changed the subject but knowing Beth it would come up again. He took a sip of blood and let his memory wander back in time.

1960

Mick pulled up in front of Josef's house. He could see the party was in full swing, music flowing from the house. Josef's parties were always great fun but Mick wasn't in the mood tonight. He was only here because Josef had pressed the issue. There were times when Mick wondered why Josef had taken such an interest in him; they had not liked each other in the beginning.

Mick rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing he could turn the car around and head for home. But he had no desire to offend Josef and maybe the party would help him forget his latest blow up with Coraline.

Inside he saw many familiar faces in the crowd. Josef had a large number of acquaintances and many who wished to garner the older vampire's favor were in attendance. There were many lovely freshies waiting to satisfy the guests. He smiled; maybe this party wouldn't be a bore after all.

Looking around the room his gaze fell on a stunning redhead in a strapless black cocktail dress. She was sitting, listening to one of Josef's top assistants expressing his opinion on the current political climate. She looked up and met his gaze, beautiful green eyes sparkled and she smiled warmly. Then she looked back at her companion and the connection was broken.

Mick felt a rush run through him at the brief contact. He moved closer and inhaled. His eyes widened in surprise………..vampire. She wasn't a cocktail, she was a guest. This was intriguing; Josef didn't usually include women vampires to these revels. She must be something special.

Josef stopped beside him.

"You're staring," Josef said smugly.

"So I am," Mick replied with a grin. "Nice scenery."

"Yes, Kira is lovely."

Mick turned to Josef.

"Kira? Is she new in town? I've never seen her here before."

"No, she is not new to LA. Do you know the club Dusk to Dawn, downtown?" Mick shook his head. "Nice blues club; serves a mixed clientele. Kira owns it."

"So how come someone so obviously perfect hasn't been at any of your other parties?"

"That my newly turned friend is because she's been in Las Vegas setting up another club," Josef informed him. "She used to be a guest about a decade ago."

"It's nice she's back in town," Mick commented looking back at Kira. "A face like that needs to be seen."

Josef chuckled.

"Good to see you haven't completely lost your senses. I was afraid Coraline had turned you off all women. She's a real piece of work, your wife."

"You've known her longer than I have," Mick said sourly. "I'm done with her. It's over."

"Of course it is," Josef said sarcastically. "Where have I heard this before?"

"This time it's different."

Josef rolled his eyes and then beckoned to Kira. She rose from the couch and came over to them. Her dark red hair hung down to her shoulder blades and she moved with fluid grace.

"Josef, as usual it's a great party but I think I will be leaving," she said in a low, husky voice.

"Not yet Kira," Josef said slipping a possessive arm around her waist. "You just got here. I want you to meet Mick. Mick St John, this is Kira Starling. Kira, Mick is one of our newer members of the tribe."

"Yes, Mick, Josef has mentioned you. You are Coraline's husband, right?" Kira said with a smile.

"Oh, that's off again," Josef put in helpfully.

Mick sighed and shook his head.

"You must come down to my club sometime," Kira invited. "I'm sure Josef has filled you in on it. Do you like blues?"

"Very much," Mick admitted.

She looked up at Josef.

"Josef, I really must be going."

"Kira, I brought in something special just for you. You can't leave yet," Josef insisted, refusing to let her go. He signaled to one of his men, who disappeared and returned shortly with a young man. Tanned and blonde, he looked no older than nineteen.

"You will find him delicious my dear," Josef said in her ear. "Please stay a while."

"You never play fair Josef," Kira scolded but took the young man's hand. "Perhaps I will speak to you later Mick."

She led the young man to a couch and sat beside him. Opening his collar she saw two scars and was pleased to see he was experienced. He smelled of sea air and sunshine, a surfer most likely. With fans extended, she leaned in, bit and drank. Josef hadn't lied, he was delicious. With a contented sigh, she licked her bite marks and let him lean back into the cushions.

Looking around she saw Mick releasing the wrist of a pretty blonde and settling her back in a chair. Kira rose and headed for the door, Mick caught up to her in the foyer.

"Leaving all ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I really don't enjoy loud parties. I only came tonight because Josef asked."

"You mean commanded," Mick smiled.

"Well, yes, he does tend to do that," she admitted. "But I'm happier at my club."

"He insisted I come tonight," Mick told her.

"Josef does enjoy being in control," Kira said fondly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he orchestrated this meeting."

"I'm kind of glad he did," Mick said appreciatively. He reached out to play with a strand of her hair. "You're lovely."

"Thank you. You are not hard on the eyes either."

"Let's talk," Mick suggested.

"I'm flattered Mick, but I know Coraline. I won't get between her and her husband," Kira stated firmly.

Mick stiffened and his eyes clouded with emotion.

"I'm done with her. She did this to me," he said bitterly. "On our wedding night, with no warning."

Kira looked at him with sympathy. She remembered Josef had said Mick was a reluctant vampire. In spite of his feeding earlier, it was clear he hadn't found peace in his existence or forgiven his wife for his turning.

"I'm sorry Mick, I know Coraline. She always was impulsive."

"She's a manipulative bitch, isn't she?" he said sheepishly.

Kira nodded and her heart went out to this young vamp.

"Come, let's talk," she said taking his hand. She led him to a room away from the party. Flicking on the low lighting, she drew Mick into Josef's den. They sat beside each other on a leather couch.

"Tell me Mick, when did Coraline turn you?" she asked gently.

"Eight years ago."

"Oh, you are so young," Kira commiserated. "You have so much to learn."

Mick studied the woman next to him. He felt comfortable in her presence and his attraction to her was growing.

"Kira, may I ask………I sense age but………….." he stammered.

"I was turned in 1902," Kira chuckled.

Mick looked at her in wonder. She looked no more than 25. He could tell she was older but that long was still something he was adjusting to.

"I guess I still have trouble accepting the concept of immortality," he confessed.

She reached out and touched his cheek.

"You will get used to it in time. It will get easier," she comforted.

"Thank you."

On impulse Kira leaned in and kissed his cheek. She pulled back slightly and their eyes locked. Mick felt drawn to this lovely lady. There was understanding and kindness radiating from her. Things he rarely felt from his wife. Coraline was storms, Kira had a comforting calm.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She shuddered slightly and then responded. There was definite heat there, Mick felt the jolt. Not the insane passion like with Coraline, but warmth that built and spread.

Pulling back, Kira gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes. She liked the way his kiss ignited feelings she hadn't felt in some time. He was so young though.

"I think we need to slow down," she murmured.

"That was nice."

She nodded, smiling at him. Anger built in her at the thought of how Coraline had messed with this handsome young man. No one should be turned without their consent. Reaching out, she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm glad I listened to Josef and came tonight," she told him.

Mick pulled her into his arms, his mouth closing over hers again. This time the kiss was more urgent. Kira held back for a moment but then found herself succumbing to the passion in his kiss. Her arms circled his neck, fingers twining themselves in his long hair.

Mick's lips traveled down to her throat, he felt his fans elongating, scraping her skin. He raised his head, the desire to bite burning in his eyes. The vampire in him trying was trying to fight free.

"You are dangerous Mick St John," she sighed. "I have to be very careful with you."

He licked his lips, shutting down the vampire response.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Carefully he ran his fingers along her cheekbone and across her lips.

"I like you Mick, but I think I should be going," Kira said quickly. She felt herself losing control of the situation and she had to be careful with this one, he was very vulnerable.

"Not yet," he insisted and leaned in to kiss her again.

"What will I do with you?" she groaned against his lips.

"Play along," he instructed and captured her mouth again.

Caught up in each other, they didn't see the man in the doorway. A look of satisfaction was on Josef's face as he observed the kissing couple entangled on the couch. He was sure that Kira could wash Coraline from Mick's mind. A small frown crossed his face as he sensed Kira's pleasure. He shook it off, she might be his creation but they hadn't been lovers for over ten years. He no longer had any claim on her beyond friendship. Withdrawing from the doorway he rejoined his party.

As Mick's hands began to explore, Kira pulled away, one hand pressed against his chest.

"I really do need to leave," she declared. "You are a pleasant surprise Mick and I look forward to seeing you again."

Mick could feel the strength in her restraining arm and did not fight it. He grinned at her.

"You will," he promised.

Kira rose, adjusted her dress and left the room. She located Josef who looked up from the wrist of a pretty brunette.

"Nice party Josef. You are very devious my dear friend," she scolded gently.

"Mick needed cheering up," Josef replied.

"He's a sweet boy," Kira said rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "But I am not looking for a fight with Coraline."

"She's left town."

"She'll be back."

"Maybe. Why not have some fun in the meantime?" He grinned devilishly.

Kira gave him a tolerant smile.

"I am leaving now. Goodbye." She quickly left the party.

Moments later Mick strolled up with a content look on his face.

"Hell of a party," he commented stopping beside Josef.

"Did you enjoy my little bonus?" Josef enquired.

"You mean Kira?"

"Bet she'll blow Coraline out of your system," Josef laughed.

"She's very nice," Mick agreed.

"Nice my ass," Josef snorted. "Mick, she's damn near perfect."

Mick grinned back at his friend.

"I'll keep that in mind."

End chapter.

**I do not know if this is a one shot of if I should explore their beginnings further. I'd love your opinion. It's strange to have two Moonlight worlds running through my head but that just means double the fun. Please review and share your thoughts. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I fully intend to continue my involvement in their world.**

**It was suggested that I explore the movement between past and present with this story. I do like that idea. Since this takes place after the show, The Ringer, it takes place when Mick and Beth are still dancing around their feelings. And Josh is still alive. I will continue Mick's reflections on his meeting Kira in 1960.**

Chapter 2

2007

Mick slowly took a drink and wished he had added some scotch to it. Right now he would like the burn of alcohol mixed with the blood. A tentative knock on his door drew his attention away from his thoughts. With a sigh, Mick pushed himself up and went to answer it. He knew Beth would be waiting on the other side.

She looked up at him solemnly, unsure if she was welcome. Mick gestured for her to enter and closed the door behind her as she passed by him. She went right to the couch as he sat in a chair opposite her. Glancing briefly at the half finished glass of blood on the coffee table and then back at him with guilty eyes.

"Beth," he prompted.

"I've talked to Kira. I had questions that I needed answered after last night," she confessed.

"So you went behind my back to my friend," Mick said crossly. He brought one leg over the other and tried to shake off his disappointment in both Kira and Beth. "Did Kira give you all the answers you wanted?"

Beth flushed and looked down at her fingers that were laced together in her lap. She swallowed hard and forced her eyes up to meet his gaze.

"Kira is a very loyal friend. She refuses to discuss your personal business. She did answer a few questions about Coraline," she admitted.

Mick quickly hid a grin with his hand over his mouth. He liked how attractive Beth looked when she blushed. He should have known Kira wouldn't discuss him behind his back. He took pity on Beth; her curiosity was one of the things he liked so much about her.

"So what did she tell you about Coraline?"

"That she was very manipulative. She said that Coraline was the reason it didn't work with you two." Beth was really blushing now. Mick let his smile show finally. He could imagine that Kira might have said more considering her dislike of his ex-wife.

"Well she is right about that. I told you that loving her was like an infection. Coraline consumed me, it was a love/hate relationship and in the end it never let Kira and me have any peace together. We have remained friends though."

"She said that I assumed you wanted Morgan to be Coraline. And she said your reaction could be that you were relieved to know you didn't kill her," Beth explained.

"So this is what this is all about. You think I want Coraline back," Mick said as it downed on him what had motivated Beth to go to Kira. "Morgan is human, she didn't have Coraline's tattoo. But if it had been her, it would mean she had found a way to be human again. I need to know how."

"Oh…….." Beth said realizing why he had reacted the way he did to Morgan. "I'm sorry Mick. I thought……….." She bit her tongue before saying anything more. She wasn't sure what made her feel so curious about Mick's ex-wife. It was almost like she was jealous, like Mick had kidded her at BuzzWire the other day. But she had a boyfriend; she had no right to be interested in Mick St. John.

"It's okay Beth," Mick said letting her off the hook. "Did it help to talk to Kira?"

"Yes, I like her," Beth said happy to change the subject. "I think she still cares about Josef. Didn't he object to you being with Kira? He is her sire, right?"

"They hadn't been lovers for a long time before we met."

"So she said. But still, it had to be awkward," Beth mused.

Mick chuckled softly.

"Josef set us up. He thought she would make me forget Coraline. It worked for a while," he told her. "You have to understand that when we live as long as we do, relationships change."

"Do you love Kira?" Beth asked bluntly.

"As a friend, nothing more," Mick responded. "As I said, relationships change. Kira is special, a polar opposite of Coraline. And I suspect you are right about Josef and Kira."

"It was more at one time for you and her," Beth said shrewdly.

"It was, then," Mick nodded, thinking back.

1960

A week after Josef's party, Mick found himself entering Dusk to Dawn. He immediately felt at home in the dimly lit club. There was a quartet on stage and about half the tables scattered around the room were occupied. A long bar ran along the wall opposite the entrance and in the back far corner were some secluded booths with curtained sides.

A long-legged black girl, in a colorful mini-dress stopped beside hm. She carried a tray with three dark, frosted glasses.

"O positive, A positive or AB negative?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Uh…. A positive, thank you," Mick said in surprise.

The girl noted his confusion and nodded towards the end of the bar.

"Thank the boss," she explained handing him the glass and moving on.

Mick looked to the bar where Kira stood in a doorway that said "Private" above it. Taking a sip of his drink, he headed over to her. Tonight she was dressed in flowing, forest green halter dress. Gold hoops dangled from her earlobes.

"Thank you," he said, saluting her with his glass. "Very good stuff. Smart move, having vampire waitresses."

"My whole staff is vampire," Kira smiled. "It makes it easier to keep the clients straight."

"Nice place. I like the quartet. I'll make a point of stopping by more often," Mick said looking around.

Kira beamed.

"I'm glad you like my place. I worked hard to make it the way I wanted. You are always welcome. What has brought you by tonight?"

"I was interested, and you did say you hoped you would see me again," Mick said, a touch of eagerness in his voice.

Kira crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him levelly.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" she asked coolly.

"I didn't mistake the message you were sending out at the party," he said moving closer. "Am I wrong?"

Kira sighed and favored him with an indulgent smile.

"No, you're not wrong," she admitted. "I am happy to see you. Come with me." Kira turned and headed through the doorway and down a hallway to a secure door. She opened it and entered a comfortable office with a large desk, a leather couch and nice artwork. Kira indicated for Mick to take a seat, while she poured herself a flute of blood. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Mick, I'm flattered that you wanted to see me," she said slowly. He leaned in for a kiss and she held him off with one hand. "Slow down handsome, you don't know the whole story. I need to tell you everything."

Mick sat back, curious about what she had to say. He set his glass on the coffee table. Kira took a drink and then set her flute beside his glass. She took his hands in hers and looked at him with a very sober expression.

"You wish to know me better. Well let's start at the beginning. I told you I was turned in 1902…." Mick nodded quickly. Kira began again. "I didn't tell you that my sire is Josef." She sat there watching his face closely.

Mick pulled his hands away and looked at her suspiciously.

"Josef? Why would he push us together if he is your sire? Or is this just some twisted game?" he asked harshly.

"No Mick," Kira protested. "I didn't know what he planned when he invited me to the party. He had mentioned you before but never told me to seek you out or do anything in particular."

"But if he is your sire…………" Mick argued.

Kira took Mick's hands in hers again. She did not let him pull free.

"He is my sire and that happened fifty-eight years ago Mick. He and I haven't been lovers in over ten years. We are friends; he has invested in my clubs. Josef has moved on," Kira explained. "He only wanted you to feel better. Josef thought we would fit well together."

Mick looked at her open, honest face and believed her. He was happy to discover that not every female vamp was out to use him. And he wanted to get to know Kira better.

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions," he apologized. "Coraline delights in twisting me in knots."

"I understand," Kira said softly. "Josef does enjoy manipulating things, but his intention in this case was purely to make you feel better. I'm flattered he thought I would be able to do that."

"I'm sorry he used you this way."

"Oh Mick, I do like you. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Kira said with a warm smile. "I can't be angry with Josef, I know him too well." There was a great deal of fondness in her voice.

Mick began drawing her closer and she didn't resist. He captured her mouth with his. A very pleasant jolt ran through him as she responded. She pulled back after a moment and shook her head slightly.

"I was right, you are dangerous," she said huskily. "I am attracted to you Mick but I don't make a habit of getting involved with married men."

"I don't want Coraline. She destroyed everything between us," Mick protested. "Kira, please, forget about Coraline."

Kira was touched by the plea in his eyes. He was so handsome and vulnerable.

"To hell with her, she doesn't deserve him," she thought and kissed him.

Mick wrapped his arms around her, cradling her in his embrace. Kira's fingers ran through his long hair and then down his neck, sliding along his shoulders. She felt his hands slide lower, down her back, searching for the zipper to her dress.

"Whoa boy," she cautioned. "This is moving too fast."

"I want you Kira," Mick rasped. He didn't release his hold on her. A rush of desire ran through him, taking control.

"Slowly Mick," Kira said gently. She took his face in her hands and let herself fall into his hazel gaze.

"I don't want to go slow," he growled. He nipped at her lower lip and pulled her tight against him.

"I won't be rushed," she stated and pushed free of his grasp, getting to her feet. She took his hand and drew him up from the couch. He followed her willingly to a spiral staircase that led to her apartment over the club.

"Let me show you how to really enjoy being together. Don't rush it," Kira said calmly as she led him to the bedroom.

Mick felt lightheaded as he looked into her green eyes. Fangs elongated and Mick could only focus on her neck.

"It's okay Mick," she murmured and drew his head down to her throat. He bit, drinking in the richness of her blood. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He withdrew his fangs and his fingers found the ties to her halter dress. His mouth closed over hers as he lay her down and lay over her.

Mick stirred later as Kira moved out of his arms. He hung on to her, stopping her from leaving.

"Don't go,"

"It's my place handsome; I was just going to get us a drink."

"Stay."

"Young man, you are insatiable," Kira chuckled. She braced her hands against his chest and pushed away. "I have a club to run."

"I'm sure your staff knows what they are doing," Mick argued, holding tight. He hooked one leg over the back of hers. "Stay."

"Dangerous," Kira whispered as she brushed her lips over his. "You could prove to be bad for business."

2007

"Mick?" Beth's voice brought him back to the present with a start. He looked at her and felt a flash of guilt for where his thoughts had been.

"Kira helped me find some stability during a time when I was on an emotional rollercoaster. Coraline and I were swinging between love and hate constantly. For a year I reconciled myself to what I was and relaxed. Kira taught me a lot," Mick tried to explain. He felt uncomfortable with Beth.

She sat quietly, contemplating Mick's confession. It was endearing that he seemed embarrassed to admit to her that he had sex with Kira. She remembered the era he grew up in and found it sweet that he found this awkward. Beth was surprised that she felt a small twinge of jealousy for the closeness that Kira and Mick had shared. Kira was part of his world and who said that things couldn't rekindle again. And what would Josh think if he knew what she was feeling? She shouldn't be here with Mick.

"I had better go," she mumbled and started to get to her feet.

End chapter.

**So that is some of Mick and Kira's past. We all know that Coraline doesn't stay away. I would love some feedback on this. Do you want me to finish this story arc? Press the button and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I have no desire to stop writing and dreaming about it.**

**I hope this chapter is clearer. I realize that some of you are confused about what is happening. Mick is remembering his early days when he met Kira and also dealing with Beth stopping by his place. This takes place just after the Ringer and Beth is still with Josh and just learning about Mick's world.**

Chapter 3

2007

"Beth," Mick's voice made her pause and she sank back down on the couch. She looked at him expectantly and he sighed inwardly. He was struggling internally with a way to explain his relationship with Kira without revealing how deeply his feelings now ran for Beth. Repeatedly telling himself she had a boyfriend only worked when she wasn't in the room. "I can't believe I've exhausted all your questions," he finished, reluctant to have her leave. His own emotions kept him from fully reading hers.

Beth gave him a half smile and took a deep breath. There was so much she wanted to know, so much that was just beyond her reach and she nodded eagerly.

"I do have questions," she agreed. "There is so much I want to know. If you cared so much for Kira, why was Coraline able to split you apart?"

Mick grimaced, she was direct but he had opened the door.

"I was young and Coraline was my sire. I loved her enough to marry her and the tie I had to her was very strong. Kira was and is special to me but Coraline knew all the buttons to push," he admitted with some shame.

Beth found herself strangely bothered by Mick's reaction to her question. In her opinion, with all she had heard of Coraline, Mick couldn't be blamed for turning to Kira. Coraline must have been a self-centered bitch to treat someone she claimed to love that way.

"I'm sorry Mick. Sometimes the questions pop out before I think," she said softly.

"No, I told you to ask. I guess if I'm honest, I didn't really love Kira, not enough anyway. Coraline's hooks were in pretty deep," Mick reflected.

Once again Beth wondered what had finally caused Mick to break away and kill Coraline. It must have been something terribly important to drive him to such drastic action. When he had confessed what he had done to Coraline the other night, Beth had experienced a vague sense of familiarity, as if she knew this story. It nagged at her and was one reason that Beth had gone to Kira with her questions.

"Kira certainly didn't care for her," Beth said with a small smile.

"No," Mick agreed, his eyes lighting at the memory of the two women's clashes. "They never did like each other. And it only got worse after Kira and I hooked up."

"So Coralline came back," Beth said.

"Oh she came back all right," Mick sighed.

1961

Mick entered Dusk to Dawn, eager to see Kira. They had been seeing each other for a year and finally Mick felt comfortable in his own skin. He knew that a lot of the credit for that went to the lovely redhead with the captivating green eyes.

"Hey Tyrone," he greeted the big vamp behind the bar, who was Kira's right hand man. "Is Kira in the office?"

"She is. Go right back Mick," the bartender answered, waving him back.

Mick headed down the hallway to Kira's office. He eased the door open and saw Kira on tiptoes in front of her tall bookcase. She had a thick, heavy volume that she was trying to put back on the top most shelf. He silently entered and crossed to her. Before he could touch her, she spoke.

"Don't you dare try to sneak up on me St. John, "she scolded. "I caught your scent the minute you entered the room."

Mick took hold of her waist and easily lifted her so she could replace the book. Then he lowered her, twisting her to face him but not letting her feet touch the floor.

"Hello gorgeous," he grinned.

"Hello handsome," Kira replied, hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed his nose.

"I've missed you these last few nights," Mick said and kissed her hungrily.

"Oh Mick," Kira sighed. "I missed you too."

Slowly he lowered her so her feet found the floor but didn't release her.

"You make me happy Kira. Can you get away from the club tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I think so. What do you have planned?" Kira asked, her eyes sparkling.

"That would be telling," Mick responded with a wink. He ran his hands up and down her back, making her shiver.

"Young man, you are a tease," she scolded.

"I'm not so young," Mick protested.

"I like your fresh view, it was not meant as an insult," Kira said taking his face in her hands. "You are not jaded." She pressed her lips against each of his cheeks.

Mick leaned his forehead against hers.

"You make me feel alive," he whispered.

"Good," Kira murmured, holding him close. "You are a good man Mick."

They kissed, gently at first and then with increasing passion. He swept her up and carried her up the spiral staircase.

It was four in the morning when Kira saw Mick out and locked the door behind him. Wrapped only in a dark green silk robe she went out to check the club doors and see that everything was secure.

As she reentered her office, one small sniff caused her to pause and she looked over at her couch. Josef sat there, a glass of her best scotch in his hand and a grin on his face.

"You have no respect for my locks," Kira said with a shake of her head. Giving him an indulgent smile she poured herself a glass and joined him on the couch.

Josef looked her over carefully and inhaled ever so slightly.

"Good thing I waited or I could have been interrupting something," Josef chuckled.

"As if that would have stopped you," she clucked. "You have no shame Josef."

"You have really hit it off with Mick," he observed.

"I enjoy being with him," Kira answered defensively.

"I'm sure you do. You are getting attached dear girl. Be careful," he warned.

"Aren't you the vamp that threw us together?" Kira asked eyes narrowing.

Josef looked at her seriously.

"I never said you should fall in love," he reproved.

"I'm not in love."

"Of course you're not," Josef smirked.

"Get out," Kira said indignantly, rising to her feet and pointing to the door.

Josef set his glass down and leisurely got to his feet. He had always found her immensely attractive when her anger was up. He took hold of her shoulders firmly, staring into her eyes.

"Listen my sweet, you are falling for Mick. Ordinarily I would have no problem with that but I've been told that Coraline blew back into town yesterday. I just wanted to warn you. Be prepared," he said and drew her close, kissing her forehead. "Coraline can be a bitch when she's angry. I don't want you losing your head."

"I'm not afraid of her," Kira sniffed.

"I know you're not." Josef said gently. "But she is under Mick's skin and I want you to understand that he can't help himself."

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'm a big girl."

Josef knew her well enough not to say anything more. He kissed her cheek and then left. Kira followed him to the door and locked it behind him.

Damn it, Josef was right; she had let this get out of control. Why the hell couldn't Coraline have just stayed away? Mick finally happy and now his wife was back to yank his chain. And she was just as angry with herself for letting herself care so much.

The next night Mick picked her up at nightfall and headed downtown. Kira settled in the passenger seat and studied him closely. He was in a good mood so she figured he didn't know Coraline was in town. There was no way she would tell him now and ruin his evening, so she would wait. But she did know that she would have to do it tonight, she would not keep secrets from him.

"Surprise," Mick announced as he parked the car outside a concert hall. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't watched where they were going. The sight of the hall told her who they were here to see.

"Louis Armstrong! I thought those tickets were sold out," she exclaimed in delight.

"I got them the minute they went on sale. If I had told you it wouldn't have been a surprise," he laughed.

"You are too good to me," Kira purred.

The concert was everything she hoped it would be. Their shared love of jazz allowed them to hold hands and lose themselves in the music. Kira tucked the memory away to keep with her always, afraid that things were going to change after tonight.

After the concert, Mick drove to his house in Burbank. He was comfortable in his small bungalow in a quiet neighborhood. His neighbors kept to themselves and didn't stick their noses in his business. And even better, it was a good distance from the fancy party house he had share with Coraline. There was nothing about this place and location that would appeal to his wife.

He parked in the driveway and as he moved to get out, Kira stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at her questioningly.

"Mick we need to talk," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" He didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Josef stopped by after you left this morning," Kira began. She paused, wishing she didn't have to tell him. "He came to tell me that Coraline is back in town."

Mick's expression hardened at her words. He stared out the windshield as he absorbed the news.

"I take it she hasn't let you know," Kira continued.

"No."

"I'm sorry Mick, I felt you needed to know," she apologized.

Mick looked at her and saw the discomfort in her eyes. She could have kept this from him, suggesting they go away for awhile. He would have gone if she asked. But instead she was honest with him. He took her hand from his arm and brought it up to his lips. Pressing his lips to her palm, he kissed it, feeling her relax at his touch.

"I don't want to talk about Coraline, tonight is about us," he said roughly. "Let's go inside." He got out, meeting her on the other side of the car. Wrapping his arm around her waist he held her close to his side and they walked to the front door. Mick leaned down and kissed her cheek before unlocking the door and they went inside. As he pushed the door closed, they both scented her.

Mick's arm dropped as he stared at the dark haired beauty in the middle of his living room. She was in black and her smile was warm but her eyes were glittering diamonds as she looked from him to Kira.

"Hello Mick," she cooed.

"Coraline…….."

"I wasn't expecting you to have company. When did you meet Kira?" she asked icily.

"Hello Coraline. Josef introduced us a year ago. I was just telling Mick that you were back in town. He had no idea," Kira said with forced friendliness. She kept one hand possessively on his arm.

Mick stared at his wife without uttering a word. He made no move to shrug off Kira's hand and didn't interrupt the women.

"Have you lost your sire's interest again Kira?" Coraline asked snidely. "So now you have resorted to moving in on other women's husbands."

"Josef and I are just fine Coraline, thank you for your concern. I always have had my sire's support and friendship," Kira said sweetly. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance. "I don't have to move in on anyone's husband but I do offer my friendship when a man needs it."

"You bitch," Coraline spat out. She charged at Kira and Mick moved to block her. He grabbed Coraline, not letting her reach Kira.

"Easy Coraline," he warned.

At his touch, Coraline softened, molding into his hold and gazing up at him adoringly. Her arms snaked up, around his neck.

"I'm home Mick. I missed you," she said in a sugary voice, her lips inches from his.

"It's been a year Coraline, seems you didn't miss me all that much," Mick said dryly. "I never heard from you. Did you think you could just drop in and everything would be fine?" He disengaged her arms and pushed her away. "Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Coraline said reaching up to brush the hair from his eyes. She stroked his cheek and looked hurt when he flinched away. "I had no idea that you would seek other entertainment." She glared at Kira.

Kira laughed sharply and shook her head.

"Obviously if you had stayed in touch with your husband you would have known what was happening," she chided as she took a seat and crossed one leg over the other. "You cannot expect him to sit around wondering when you will decide to turn up."

"He's MY husband," Coraline hissed.

"Then treat him better," Kira advised and got to her feet and went to the phone. She called a cab and smiled at Mick. "Thanks for the concert Mick, I loved it. You know where I am if you need me," she added and went outside to wait.

Mick glared at Coraline and walked away from her.

"Mick?" she asked reaching out towards him.

"Go away Coraline. I don't want to talk to you right now," he said harshly.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes but was smart enough to know that he was not going to respond to her tonight. She would be back and she would win him back.

2007

"Kira just left you with Coraline? She gave up without a fight?" Beth asked in surprise.

"She didn't want a fight. Kira had never wanted to be in the middle of my marriage. I sent Coraline away that night," Mick said remembering Coraline's disappointment. He had been relieved that she had not protested when he asked her to leave. "Unfortunately that was only the beginning."

Beth looked at him sympathetically.

"You were caught in the middle," she observed.

"I made poor choices," Mick said in disappointment.

End chapter.

**This became a bit long, thank you for sticking with it. I've got a triangle here, or is it a rectangle? I know that this is not like my other stories, but please review and let me know what you are thinking. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have adopted it, but make no money from this story.**

**I am pleased to see all of you who have read and reviewed. I know this little story is very different from my others. Thank you for being so accepting.**

Chapter 4

2007

Beth felt her heart break for Mick. He truly hated the fact that he fell under Coraline's spell.

"You didn't mean to hurt Kira. She still cares about you," she said gently.

"Some things can't be revisited," Mick said with a shake of his head. "And I think Kira and I have something special with our friendship."

"I'm sure that Coraline didn't like you being friends with her either," Beth observed.

"Coraline was not big on sharing," Mick agreed. "And she didn't waste time drawing me into her web."

1961

Mick awoke in his freezer the next night, angry with himself for not defending Kira. Why couldn't he just break with Coraline once and for all? Why did she still manage to reach into his very core and pull him back to her?

As he headed to the kitchen for blood, he smelled her. Once again she was in the middle of his living room, waiting for him in a tight red mini-dress that fit like a second skin. A hunger burned in her eyes and Mick stepped towards her without thinking.

"Mick, my love, do you forgive me?" she whispered, her arms outstretched.

"Coraline….." He rasped. "Why?"

"I did miss you. I wanted you to miss me too. I would never have left for good. You are mine," she said moving towards him with swaying hips. Her cool hands ran up his bare chest and stroked his neck.

An electric shock ran through him at her touch. He roughly took hold of her waist and yanked her against him. The anger he had awoken with had changed to desire and he closed his mouth over her willing one. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned and rubbed against him.

Without thinking Mick tore at the zipper of the tight garment. He never heard the rip of fabric as they slammed into the wall. They went after each other, biting, kissing and hands all over each other. It was a frenzied coupling that was passion and lust with no tenderness.

Afterward, a spent Mick rolled off Coraline and landed with a thud on the floor next to the couch. With his head finally beginning to clear, he felt the familiar self-loathing start to rise in him. He sat up, leaning against the couch, his head in his hands.

Cold fingers ran along his shoulders and he felt her lips against the back of his neck.

"Mick, let's go hunting," she purred.

He froze, his stomach clenched in response to her suggestion.

"No," he mumbled. He looked across the room at the torn pile of red material that used to be her dress. "I don't think that your dress is in any condition to go hunting."

A low throaty laugh rang in his ears.

"Oh that dress served its purpose. I brought a change," she said, turning his head so he could see a black valise by the door. She almost flowed off the couch and ended up on his lap. Her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck as she straddled him.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked not really wanting the answer.

"You're my husband. We belong together."

"Coraline…"

"Ssh," she ordered and kissed him teasingly. "Just let me lead. I know what you like."

With a deep groan, Mick grasped her head and poured himself into the kiss. Any resistance he felt vanished as Coraline expertly used her body to make him succumb to her will.

Exhausted, Mick laid his head back against the couch seat as Coraline lay on him. He could feel her finger tracing over his side and down to his hip.

"You need to feed Mick," she whispered.

"There's blood in the kitchen," he answered.

"I mean fresh. We both need to hunt," she insisted.

Mick raised his head and met her eyes. Again he began to disagree but she stopped him with one hand on his cheek.

"Don't argue. I'm your sire and I know what's best," she instructed. "You will feel so much better."

And as countless times before he gave in to her and surrendered his will. The next three nights he was lost in her influence, reverting to his "beast" as he thought of himself when with her. He managed to refrain from killing his prey but he hated the way he was with the humans they stalked. There was no way to fight the control she had over him and he hated that she was his weakness.

On the fourth night he awoke alone. Rising, he could not find Coraline anywhere in the fancy glass house that she insisted they stay in. It was so typical of her; she would establish her control of him and then disappear to conduct whatever business she didn't feel he needed to be part of. It was expected that he would wait dutifully until she returned. A wave of self-hate rolled through Mick and he quickly showered, drank a glass of blood and left the house. Without conscious thought he drove to Dusk to Dawn and parked in the lot next door. Sitting there, he wondered if Kira would even see him. He had to apologize to her and it couldn't be done on the phone.

Inside he headed straight for Kira's office but Tyrone blocked the way.

"Mick, Kira's not alone. I don't think now is a good time," the big man said firmly.

"Tyrone, I do not want to make a scene but I have to speak to Kira," Mick insisted with a growl. "Don't get in my way."

Tyrone wouldn't budge from his spot and then the office door swung open.

"It's okay Tyrone, let Mick in," Josef said quietly.

The large vamp moved aside and Mick followed Josef into Kira's office, shutting the door behind him. Josef leaned against the desk, his expression guarded. Kira was not in the room.

"Where's Kira?" Mick asked.

"She ran upstairs to get something. What are you doing here? You and Coraline fight all ready? That must be a record, even for you two," Josef said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Josef…."

"No! You listen to me, my friend. If you want to play "on again, off again" with your crazy wife, you go right ahead," Josef snarled getting into Mick's face in a blink. His power rolled off him in waves. Mick flinched but held his ground against his friend. He wasn't able to meet Josef's eyes though, staring at the far wall. "But you will leave Kira out of it. I will not permit you to drag her into the dysfunctional mess you call a marriage. Do you understand?" he barked.

"I didn't mean to hurt Kira," Mick protested.

"Of course not. You didn't think about anything but yourself. But you did hurt her."

"I….."

"Josef, that's enough," Kira said from the top of the spiral stairs. "I wish to speak to Mick. Stop trying to run my personal life."

She glided down the stairs and stopped next to Josef. With gentle fingers she smoothed his brow and then kissed his cheek.

"My dear Josef, I can fight my own battles. I love how you want to protect me but I know what I'm doing," she said softly.

Josef looked at her and his expression softened. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"I know you are capable of taking care of yourself my dear. I just want Mick clear on how I view anyone hurting you," Josef said with a quick glance at Mick. The younger vampire inclined his head.

"I will be fine. Go out and listen to the trio. I will talk to you after Mick and I are finished," Kira instructed.

"All right," Josef agreed and left.

Mick stood silently, waiting for Kira to speak first.

"So Mick, what brings you here tonight?" Kira asked, walking away and taking a seat on the couch.

"I came to apologize," Mick said following her but not sitting. "I should have kicked her out that night. I did, but I should have done it before you left. I'm sorry Kira."

"Mick, I went into this with my eyes open. I won't say it didn't hurt but I knew she'd be back. Don't apologize," she said kindly.

Mick sank down on the coffee table, his head in his hands.

"Why can't I send her away?" he asked painfully.

"You're not ready," Kira said. She did feel hurt but she had never let herself forget that Coraline would return. "I knew from the beginning what I was involving myself in. I made my own choices."

She reached out and touched his knee lightly.

"Get over yourself Mick," Kira scolded. "You didn't deceive me. I have known Coraline longer than you so I wasn't surprised."

Mick looked up at her with his regret written all over his face.

"But I didn't speak up. I let her back in."

"She's your wife," Kira said. "Only you can decide how much she means to you. I do think we should join Josef out front. Mick, I will not open myself up to an attack from her again. I don't like Coraline, never have and with her back, I will not be alone with you. But I still care and if you ever split, we can talk."

She took his hand and led him out to the club to join Josef at her private table. Josef raised his glass to both in a salute as they sat down.

"We are good?" he asked.

"We are," Kira confirmed. She laid one hand over Josef's and the other covered Mick's. She gazed back and forth between the men. "You two make up or I will be angry."

"Can't have that," Josef quipped. "Mick, you don't hurt my Kira and I won't tear your head off."

Kira groaned but Mick laughed.

"I will not hurt Kira. You; however is another story," Mick shot back. He paused. "Josef, I have no wish to cross you."

Josef's expression sobered. He understood all too well how Coraline took over Mick's life. He felt sorry for his friend; the young vamp's sire was a skilled manipulator. Josef knew he had no easy answer to fighting her influence. He could only be there for his friend when things crashed.

"You have us buddy. I'm always willing to listen to a good horror story. And you're right, you have no wish to cross me, I'd win," Josef smirked.

"Josef," Kira chided. "I am not some property to be protected."

"No, you are a precious gem to be cherished," Josef said fondly.

Kira rolled her eyes but Mick noticed the undercurrent of truth in Josef's words. While he may have moved on from being her lover, Josef still prized Kira highly. Maybe it was the sire connection and that made him wonder if he'd ever be able to break free of Coraline. It was not a pleasant thought.

Just before daybreak, Kira locked her office door and went up to her apartment. Inside the door she stopped dead.

"Just how did you get in?" she asked the brunette sitting on her sofa.

"You have a broken window in your spare room," Coraline shrugged nonchalantly. "Very careless of you."

"Crawling in windows seems beneath you Coraline. Are you that desperate to see me? I do have a front door," Kira said and seated herself opposite her unwanted guest.

"I didn't want to talk in front of Josef… or Mick. It seems that my husband couldn't wait to come running here the minute I turned my back," she hissed.

"Coraline, Mick is a friend. I told him if he's back with you I will not be in the middle. I'm no threat to your marriage," Kira said mildly.

"You should have thought of that before you took him as a lover," she spat out.

"He said your marriage was over. You were gone, how was I to know you weren't finished with him?" Kira said with an innocent smile.

"You know now. I'm back and Mick is mine," Coraline said firmly.

Kira laughed lightly.

"Fine Coraline, he's yours. But let me wan you that unless you treat him better you will lose him and it won't be because of me," Kira warned her. "He's not happy."

Coraline snarled and rose to her feet.

"I know how to make my husband happy. You know nothing. You have never sired anyone," she sneered.

"No, I haven't," Kira agreed. "But I spent time talking to Mick, listening to him. I've been a vampire long enough to know that to turn someone without their consent is wrong. You've done nothing to repair the damage you have done."

Coraline moved swiftly toward Kira and the redhead met her, both women clutching at each other's throats, fangs bared.

"You have no right," Coraline growled.

"Can't stand the truth as usual," Kira hissed and shoved Coraline away. "Get out of my place now. I've told you I won't come between you and your husband. I keep my word. Leave."

"Or what, you'll go running to Josef?" Coraline said bitterly.

"I won't but don't kid yourself, he will not be happy. Do you really want him angry with you Coraline?" Kira asked.

Coraline debated wiping the pleased look off Kira's face. But she didn't want to anger Josef Kostan. She knew where the power was in the LA community and tearing Kira's head off would only bring that power down on her.

"Hide behind your sire Kira. The tribe will be on my side if you continue to pursue Mick," Coraline warned.

Kira crossed the room and opened her door.

"Use the door on your way out. I don't want to replace two windows," she said and smiled as Coraline swept out in a huff.

2007

Mick looked at Beth, afraid she would find his behavior as deplorable as he did. All these decades later, he hated the things he did when with Coraline. Beth's eyes held no judgment though, only sympathy.

"Did that end it with Kira?" She asked.

"Coraline and I had our breakups. She'd leave and then come back. Kira took me in a few times, when she knew for sure that Coraline was out of town. But she kept it brief and did not let it go back to the way it had been. I understood why, I had blown it," Mick said sadly.

"Have you thought about renewing it now? Coraline is gone for good, right?" Beth inquired.

"Too much has changed for us. It's too late to try and go back," Mick answered. He couldn't tell her that his heart had been taken over by a certain blonde reporter. And Kira understood.

End chapter.

**I hope that you are able to hang with me on these long chapters. This just doesn't end in short chapters. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I now have two Moonlight worlds and I love it.**

**Thank you everyone who has let me know what you think of this storyline. I appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 5

2007

Beth felt a small thrill of pleasure run through her at his words. Selfishly she was happy that he wasn't interested in Kira that way. And she was embarrassed by that pleasure.

Mick smiled slightly, not sure how to read her reaction but enjoying how cute she looked when confused. The woman who sat across from him had been an important part of his undead life for twenty two years. He saw the memory of the night he rescued her from Coraline tug at her from time to time. It was just beyond her grasp but sooner or later her mind would unlock that final barrier and she would complete the puzzle. How would she see him then? He wasn't sure he was ready to face her rejection. How could she not hate him once she knew his wife was responsible for her kidnapping?

Beth stifled a yawn and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Mick, I'm not bored. I think the late hours are catching up with me," she apologized.

"It's okay Beth," Mick said getting to his feet. "I forget you aren't on the same clock that I am." He went to her and held out his hand. She took it quickly and let him assist her to her feet. She squeezed his fingers lightly as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you for letting me pry into your life. I'm sorry I'm so curious," she blushed.

"I told you that I trusted you," Mick reminded her. "You wouldn't be who you are if you didn't have questions."

"I don't want to abuse the friendship," Beth said and self-consciously withdrew her hand from his.

He escorted her to the door and watched her walk to the elevator after saying good night. She waved slightly and stepped into the elevator. Mick closed the door and went to pour himself the scotch he had wanted earlier. He let the fiery liquid burn down his throat.

Taking the heavy glass, he returned to his chair. With a sigh he laid his head back against the chair back. Kira, Coraline and Beth; they formed a triangle of women in his dead existence. And one fateful night they had all converged and everything had changed forever.

1985

Mick had stumbled out of the burning building with the trembling four year old in his arms. The blonde girl clung to his neck; her trusting eyes had closed as she burrowed against him.

He delivered her home, the grateful cries of her mother ringing in his ears after he got in his car. Little Beth was safe, returned to her family and he had killed his wife to do it.

Coraline was dead. He had staked and burned her. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he did not feel good about what he had done. She had been his wife, he had loved her, but he could not stomach the thought of an innocent child being turned into a monster just to create a family. What Coraline had planned was intolerable and he had protected the child. It left him feeling empty.

He drove aimlessly for ten minutes and then suddenly knew where he needed to go. Seeing Josef and his cynical view of things was not an option right now. His friend would only tell him he did the right thing and to be glad that he was free of Coraline. Mick couldn't face that tonight.

The car stopped outside Dusk to Dawn, Mick knew that Kira would know what to say and understand what he felt. He needed her.

Inside he ran into Eli Wolfe, the human manager that Kira had hired eight years earlier. Eli made handling the daytime business of the nightclub much easier for Kira. He had won her trust and become her friend and right hand man. Concern was etched on Eli's face as he got a good look at Mick. He could see the vampire appeared devastated.

"Mick, are you okay?"

"Is Kira here?" Mick asked dully.

"Have a seat at the bar, I'll see if she's busy," Eli said kindly. He hurried to Kira's office and entered quickly after knocking.

"Kira, Mick is out front, something's wrong."

Kira got to her feet and followed Eli out to the bar. Having spoken to Josef earlier in the evening she knew that Mick had suspected Coraline of abducting a child and had gone after her. Now she became concerned at the lost, hurt look on Mick's face. She took his hand and led him back to her office. He followed her without protest but pulled his hand free once inside the room. Standing in the center of the room, he ran his hand over his face and then through his hair.

"Mick?" Kira prompted gently.

"She's dead," he said dully.

"The child? Oh Mick, no," Kira said in shock, a hand to her mouth.

"No, the girl is safe. I took her back to her mother," Mick said shaking his head. With eyes full of pain he looked at Kira and she knew instantly what he meant.

"Coraline."

"I killed her. I staked her and started a fire………" he choked out. "I couldn't let her turn a child. She wanted to make us a family," he added in revulsion.

Kira took his arm and steered him to the couch. Firmly she pushed him down. He obeyed stiffly and pressed his fists to his eyes. Kira sat next to him, not touching him.

"She didn't give you much choice," she said softly. "You saved the child."

"She was crazy. She believed I would come back to her if she gave me a child."

"She was desperate," Kira agreed. "Desperate women do desperate things."

"How could she even think of doing that to an innocent?" he asked looking at Kira in bewilderment.

"I don't know."

"I couldn't accept that. I couldn't……." Mick stammered and Kira opened her arms and he grasped her desperately. Holding her tight, he buried his face against her neck and she stroked his hair and murmured words of comfort.

Kira's heart twisted in pain for Mick and what he was feeling. She felt no sadness at the thought of Coraline's death but she knew what this was doing to Mick and the responsibility he felt for what he had done. Coraline had been a fool.

Mick drew out of her embrace, his face desolate. Kira stroked his cheek, wishing she could chase away the bleak look in his eyes.

"You made the only choice you could have made Mick," she said gently. "She was out of control."

Kira rose and went to pour him a glass of blood. She brought it back and pressed the glass into his hand.

"Drink," she instructed. He obeyed as if he had no will. Kira watched in concern. "Mick, go use my freezer upstairs. You are exhausted," she urged.

"I can't. I'll be fine," he protested.

"You aren't fine."

He shook his head but made no attempt to get to his feet.

"I'm sorry Kira. I shouldn't have come here," he said sadly.

"Mick, we are friends," Kira said firmly. "I know you too well. You have been through a lot tonight, let me help."

"I've used you……"

"No you haven't, I've always known what I was doing," Kira said honestly. "I care about you and right now you need freezer time."

Lurching to his feet, Mick would have headed for the door but Kira grabbed him by the arm.

"Do not do this to yourself. Don't let Coraline drag you down one more time," she scolded, shaking him. Mick looked startled as if coming out of a daze.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just do as I say…..go upstairs," she insisted.

Mick obeyed and Kira watched him go. The phone rang as she heard the upstairs door close. She knew who would be on the other end.

"Yes?" she said with a hint of a smile.

"Kira, is Mick there?" Josef demanded tersely.

"He is."

"How is he?" Josef asked, his voice becoming concerned.

Kira sighed.

"He's devastated Josef. He killed Coraline to save the child. He's so lost, I gave him some blood and sent him to my freezer," she said with a catch in her voice.

"He went to the right person," Josef told her. "Take care of him."

"I will, but Josef, I don't know if he'll ever be able to forgive himself."

"That's what he has us for. We'll get him through this. He's better off without her," Josef growled.

"I'm not sure he'll see it that way," Kira answered.

"Call me when he's up and about," Josef told her.

"Will do. Thank you for calling Josef."

"I'm glad he came to you, my girl," he said and hung up.

Kira went to make sure Mick hadn't gone out her window and found him asleep in her freezer. She laid a hand on the glass above his head.

"It will be better when you wake," she promised quietly, but she felt an ache inside her. She knew with complete certainty that it would never be the same with Mick again. Coraline had managed to destroy any happiness she and Mick might have had together. That knowledge that they could only be friends pained Kira.

The next evening Mick found Kira in her office working at her desk. He came up to her and kissed her cheek as she worked.

"Thank you Kira," he said in a subdued voice.

"You look better," she observed and smiled.

"Shock has worn off," he said with a weak smile. He sat on the edge of the desk. "I guess I really broke with her this time."

"It's not your fault Mick. Coraline put you in an impossible situation," Kira said reaching out to touch his leg briefly. "At least the child is safe."

"Poor little girl, she was so frightened. Coraline had her for a couple days," Mick said with a shake of his head. "Her name is Beth."

"She is a lucky girl, to have you save her," Kira commented.

Mick nodded, lost in his thoughts.

"Josef called last night, he was worried."

"Now that has to be a first. Josef worried about me," Mick laughed sharply.

"He is your friend Mick. You aren't alone, you have Josef and me," Kira said rising to her feet and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Friends stick together."

2007

A low sigh escaped Mick as he sat there remembering. He still felt a sense of sadness at how his relationship with Kira had changed. But he had told the truth when he told Beth that it couldn't be revisited. He and Kira had changed too much but they had developed a deep caring friendship.

And Beth; for twenty two years he had watched her grow up. He had never intended to let her know he was there. When he had seen her on BuzzWire, grown up and so beautiful, Mick had been unable to keep his distance. Slowly he had made a connection with her and then suddenly Lee Jay Spaulding had forced the matter and Beth had saved his life. And she had learned what he was and saved him once more with her blood in the desert. The knowledge of what he was had not sent her running but had brought her closer. He knew now that he was falling in love with her.

Morgan's appearance had shaken him to the core. Not that he wanted his wife back but if Morgan had turned out to have been Coraline it would have meant she had found a way to be human. And the possibility of being human would have meant a chance to share a life with Beth. For that Mick would have welcomed his wife back from the dead.

Mick finished his drink and set the glass down. Wishing would get him nowhere in this world. Beth had her boyfriend, Josh and Mick was still a vampire. He couldn't change either fact and that depressed him. But then again, he had always believed he had no claim on happiness. Monsters didn't get happily ever after, or so he always told himself.

He got up and headed up to his freezer room. It didn't do to dwell on what he couldn't have. He was grateful that Kira was back in town and their friendship was still intact. And Beth had begun to make him hope in spite of himself that maybe happiness was not out of reach.

End story

**Thank you to those who have followed this story. I have enjoyed this experiment with jumping between years. Please let me know if you like Kira and would like to see me continue this Moonlight universe. I would like to weave Kira into the final 9 shows and see what could happen. Press the button and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
